


The Path to Destruction

by panicatthedisco14



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthedisco14/pseuds/panicatthedisco14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Party Poison falls head over heels for the newest Killjoy, will the Better Living Industry use her as leverage against the Killjoys. After they are severally beaten, broken, and reprogrammed, what will happen to the remaining Killjoys and will they rescue the captured Killjoys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Killjoy fanfic, so sorry if I get names wrong here and there. It might take awhile to get exciting, but it'll eventually get there. Oh and the ****** indicate it switches to Party Poison's P.O.V.

I can feel the hot sun beating down on my skin, but I can't feel my body. Everything just feels numb except for my head. It feels like it's about to explode. God, what even happened? The more I try to search my brain for answers, the more it hurts. I go to moan in pain, but my throat's so dry nothing comes out. I can't move my body or open my eyes. I hope death comes quick if I'm not dead already. If this is death it sucks. That's when I hear men's voices in the distance. Then, I can hear them coming closer towards me.  
"What's a Better Living worker doing out here," a man asks.  
"I don't know," another man says.  
"Maybe it's a trap," another one says.  
"I don't think it is. She looks pretty bad," a man says as I feel someone touch me.  
Pain immediately floods my body, and I try to scream but nothing comes out. Whoever is touching me quickly pulls back.  
"What the hell was that," a man asks.  
"She's in pretty bad shape. We need to get her back to diner. Now," a man says.  
"But she's one of them," a man says.  
"We have to help her," a little girl's voice says.  
"Fine, but we're keeping an eye on her," a man says.  
Can they please shut up and make the pain stop?  
"Can you hear us," a man asks in my ear.  
Yes, I can hear you, but I can't fucking move. The pain hurts like hell. Just make it stop, please.  
"Alright, we're going to move her very carefully," the man says as people pick me up.  
The pain's unbearable. I keep trying to move and scream, but from what I can tell my body's not fucking working right.  
"Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you," the same man softly says.  
I finally hear someone, who I'm guessing I is me mumble, "Hurts...make...stop."  
"We will. Just stay with us," he says.  
It takes all of my strength to shake my head. That sends a wave of pain down my neck. I can't take it anymore. I can feel the blackness on the edge of my mind. I wish I was dead. Please let that darkness be death. The darkness soon washed over me.  
************  
The girl was just laying there covered in bruises. She looked like she had got ran over with a bus. She had on a BL/IND jumpsuit on, and her brown hair was covered in dried blood. She looks to be no older than eighteen. What could the BL/IND do with her? Why did they leave her out in the middle of Zone 5 beaten and unconscious? I couldn't leave her out there to die. We needed to help her. A few seconds after she muttered those three little words, she stopped fighting us, and her body went limp. Once we got her to the base, Dr. D helped us get her to one of the hospital beds. He doesn't want to take any risks, so he straps her down to the bed. Some of the other Killjoys who are training to become doctors, help Dr. D clean her up. After they did that, I came back into the room to see Dr. D sitting a bottle of pills on the counter that had the BL/IND logo on the bottle. What's he doing with those? Show Pony gives the girl a shot in her arm, and her body starts convulsing. I quickly run over to the bed to help Show Pony and Dr. D hold her down.  
"Why the hell did you give her that," I ask Show Pony.  
"It's a pain killer. It's not supposed to be having this kind of reaction on her," he says.  
"She must have some of the psychos' drugs still in her system. It must've caused her to OD," Dr. D says walking away.  
"Where are you going," I ask him as I struggle to keep a firm grip on him.  
"I need to get the anecdote, Party," he says.  
He quickly comes back in the room and plunges into her arm. Her body soon becomes calmly still.  
"I need to talk to you, Jet Star, Kobra, and Ghoul now," Dr. D says walking out of the room as I follow him.  
We walk into an empty room with him, and he shuts the door.  
"Why the hell did you idiots bring her back here," he asks.  
"We couldn't leave her out there to die," I say.  
"Believe me, I was completely against it," Fun Ghoul says.  
"Did you know she had these on her," he asks sitting the bottle of pills on the table.  
"No," we all mutter.  
"Just get some rest. We'll talk about this later," he says.  
The rest of the guys walk out, and I walk into the room where she's at.  
********  
I can feel straps around my wrists and ankles. I can feel my body this time, and the pain in my head's gone. However, a new feeling has replaced those. My head feels all foggy, and my limbs feel like they have led in them. I slowly open my eyelids to a blinding light. I quickly close them, and I hear footsteps.  
"The lights are dimmed now," a man says.  
I hesitantly open my eyes again to see a man with bright red hair. He has on a black jacket, a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and black boots on.  
"Who are you," I ask.  
"I'm Party Poison. Who are you," he asks.  
That's a good question... who am I? I search my brain for an answer, but I come up with nothing.  
"I don't remember," I mutter.  
"Oh good, she's awake," a man says walking into the room.  
"I don't think it's a good time Dr. D," Party Poison says.  
"I just want to ask a few questions Party," the man known as Dr. D says.  
"Where am I," I ask.  
"Zone 6," Dr. D says.  
"Zone what? What's that," I ask looking at them as three more men come walking in.  
"She's got to be lying," the man with blonde hair says.  
"Shut up Kobra," Party Poison snaps.  
"Why are you getting so defensive," the man with the fro asks.  
"We need to let her rest, Jet Star," Party says.  
"What do you think his real reason is Fun Ghoul," Jet Star asks the man with black hair.  
"He has a crush," Fun Ghoul says laughing.  
"Would you guys shut the fuck up," Party loudly says.  
"Do you remember anything," Dr. D asks me ignoring the boys fuss.  
"N-No. I don't understand why I can't remember anything. There's something wrong with me," I say as I rack my brain for answers.  
He undoes the straps.  
"It's okay. I found this on you when you came in here," Dr. D says as he pulls out a bottle of pills and a ID card.  
I hesitantly take the things from his hands and stare at them.  
"What are you doing," Party asks.  
"What's the card," Jet Star asks.  
It says that my name is Jenny Tucker, I'm seventeen years old, my birthday's on June 16, 2002, I was born in a place called Battery City, and I'm a weapons technician for something called BL/IND.  
"I still don't understand any of it," I mutter handing Party Poison the card.  
I unscrew the pill bottle, and pour some of the pills into my hand.  
"What are these? Do I have to take them," I ask looking at them.  
"No, no you don't have to take them anymore. They're very bad pills that the Battery City government use to control their citizens," Dr. D says helping me put them back in the bottle.  
"But it says that I'm a citizen of Battery City," I say.  
"Not anymore," Party says.  
"I'm so confused," I say leaning back on the pillows as a sharp pain starts in the left side of my head.  
It spreads throughout my whole head, and I put my head in my hands. I whimper as the pain spreads throughout my body.  
"What's happening," Party asks as he quickly comes over to my bedside.  
"She needs another dose of the anecdote," Dr. D says.  
Before I know it, he's plunging a needle full of liquid into my arm. The pain slowly fades away, and is replaced by a fuzzy feeling. I start giggling. I try to stop, but I can't. What's wrong with me? They all look at me like I'm crazy.  
"Why are you laughing," Fun Ghoul asks.  
"Because I'm a broken person who lost her memory," I say in between laughs.  
"Dr. D," Party Poison asks.  
"Side effect of the anecdote," Dr. D says chuckling.  
"Are you hungry," a little girl with a tiny fro asks walking up to me.  
Party Poison picks her up, so she can see over the bed.  
"Starving," I say as I try to stop laughing.  
"Kobra, can I go fix her a sandwich," she asks.  
"Sure, Gracie, I'll go help you," he says, and Party puts her down.  
They walk off, and I curl up into a ball as the giggles fade away. Shit, I really am a broken person. I'm I would probably be better off dead. They rescued me, and I worked for the bad guys... I was one of the bad guys.   
"What are you thinking about," Party asks me as he sits down on the bed.  
"You don't want to know," I mumble.  
"Come on, I do want to know," he says.   
"I'm such a horrible fucking person. That ID card basically said that I helped make weapons that were used to kill and enslave innocent people. You should've let me die," I mumble.  
"You didn't know what you were doing. They made you do it, and I could've never left you out there to die," he says.  
"But I'm still the one that helped make them, and I don't even remember doing it. That's the worst part... I don't know -," I ramble on until Party interrupts me.  
"It's. Not. Your. Fault. If anyone's to blame, it's them... the people who's over it and Korse," he says looking off into space.  
"Who's Korse," I ask.  
"Anyways, what is your new name going to be," he asks.  
"What do you mean," I ask.  
"Like Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Show Pony, and Doctor Defy," he says.  
"I don't know," I mumble.  
"How about... hmmm... Summer Time," he asks.  
"I like it," I say as a small smile creeps across my face.


	3. The Kids of Yesterday

"Korse," I say quickly getting up.

"I'm not Korse. It's me Party Poison," Korse says.

"Stop lying. Just leave me alone. I made a mistake. I should've listened to you and her. I should've took the pills and killed them. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Kill me instead of torturing me. Please," I say as I notice three Dracs behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down," he says slowly stepping towards me.

"You said that last time! You lie then hurt me in unimaginable ways. I can't take it anymore. You're right, I do wish I was dead, but you're to sadistic to kill me... you would rather draw out my death. If I kill myself, you want get to hurt me anymore," I say.

"The drugs must be still in your system. They're making you see things. Dr. D's coming with the anecdote, and you'll be fine," Korse tells me.

"You put all the horrible drugs in my! You put it in my neck, in my arms, in my hands, all in me! I don't want a fucking anecdote... I want you to kill me, or I'll do it for you," I say.

A Drac steps into the room with a needle. Not again.

"Thank God, you're here. She's hallucinating," Korse says.

The Dracs start walking around on each side of me to corner me. I back up until I hit a wall. The Drac with the needle walks towards me, and the other Dracs grab my arms to hold me down. I let them, and I start shaking. Maybe this time they'll let me die.

"It'll be okay," Korse says as the Drac injects me with whatever that is.

"It will never be okay unless you kill me," I mutter.

The effects of the drug are quick. The pressure that's been building up in my head disappears. Korse and the Dracs are replaced by Party, Dr. D, and the guys.

I quickly look around, but they're gone.

"Where did they go," I ask Party.

"They were never here... it was us... you were hallucinating Summer Time," he softly says bending down to look me in my eyes.

"Summer Time," the guys mumble.

"They were here... the pain was real... Korse was real along with the Dracs," I mumble as my body shakes.

"Shhh, just go to sleep," he mumbles as he picks me up and puts me back in the bed.

Soon after that I fall asleep. When I wake up, Party's laying beside me fast asleep. Good, so that was all a dream. I try to move my feet, but there's something heavy on top of them. I look down to see Grace asleep on my feet. When I look back at Gerard, he's looking down at me.

"Hi," I quietly say.

"Hi," he says back smiling.

He looks down at Grace and softly chuckles to himself.

"What happened last night to cause you to freak out like that," he asks with a worried look on his face.

"So that wasn't just some terrible nightmare," I ask.

"No," he mumbles slightly shaking his head.

"It was just a bad nightmare I had, and when I woke up they were still there. Like you said it was a hallucination," I mumble.

"But Korse and the Dracs are real," he says.

"So you mean that actually happened to me, " I ask him.

"It might've been a memory coming back to you," he says.

"If that's what my memories are going to be like, I don't want them," I mumble.  
"Maybe, they won't come back," he says wrapping his arms around me.   
"I don't get it," I quietly say looking up at him.  
"Get what," he asks looking down at me.  
"I don't get why you're being so nice to me," I say.  
"Why wouldn't I be nice to you," he asks.  
"Because I was working against you," I mumble.  
"But they were making you," he says.   
"I still don't get how you could forgive me. I'm the one responsible for killing some of your people," I say.  
"It wasn't you," Party says kissing you on the forehead.   
"But-," I start to stay, but Party cuts me off with his lips against mine.  
His lips are rough yet soft at the same time. I kiss him back. The kiss is slow and gentle. He pulls back when we hear Dr. D walking in the room.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt," Dr. D quietly says.  
"You weren't interrupting," I mumble as I can feel my face turning red.  
Party continues to look down at me, and he's smiling slightly. I think he's actually blushing.   
"I'll just come back later," Dr. D says walking out of the room smiling.  
"What was that for," I ask him trying to stop blushing .  
"I don't know... I just did it," he says.   
"You'll regret it later," I say.

"Why," he asks furrowing his eyebrows closer together.

"What about if I become the person I was," I ask.

"I would fight to get you back," he softly says.

"But you just met me," I say.

"Who cares... all I know is how I'm feeling now, and that's all that counts," he says.

"Okay," I say laying my head on his chest.

That's when Grace starts moving around. We look down at her, and she's starting to wake up. She looks at us with droopy eyes.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she mumbles before rolling over before going back to sleep.

"What did Dr. D want," I ask him smiling at Grace.

"I don't know, but I can find out," he says going to get up.

"I want to go too," I say getting up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he says.

"I'll be fine. Trust me," I say as I stand up.

No pain shoots through my leg this time. He wraps his arm around my waist, and I look down at it.

"What," he asks as his face turns red.

"Nothing," I say smiling.

He leads me through some halls until I get to a small office like area with a microphone and a bunch of vinyls hanging on the walls. Dr. D's sitting in the rolling chair talking into the microphone. He stops talking when he hears us come in.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to walk," he asks.

"I'm sure," I say.

He looks down at Party's arm around my waist, and he chuckles to himself.

"So... um... what did you need to tell me," I ask quickly changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he asks.

"I'm fine," I say as the image of Korse pops into my head.

"You sure about that because last night you gave us all the scare," he says.

"I'm sure," I say as a lump in my throat starts to form.

"Okay, and Poison I have some news for you and the guys," he says.

"Well, what's the news," Party asks.

"You need to go to Zone 4 to rescue some of the other Killjoys. They're in trouble with some Dracs," he says.

"Yeah, sure... we're on it," he says as his arm tightens around me sightly.

"Wait what," I ask looking at Dr. D.

"That's what we do," Party says.

"I want to go with you," I quickly say becoming panicked.

"You can't it's too dangerous," he says.

"B-But I c-," I stutter as Dr. D interrupts me.

"To make it any better, you can help me out here if you want to. I can train you, and since you were a genius at weapons, you can help me modify them," Dr. D says smiling slightly.

"Yeah, and I'll be back before you notice. Plus, Grace will be here. You can look after her and yourself for me," he says.

"No, I want to go with you," I stubbornly say.

"No. It's too dangerous," he says.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss this," Dr. D says walking out of the room.

"Please, don't leave me," I say as soon as Dr. D is out of hearing range.

"I have to. It's what I've been doing since I was your age. I can't stop now," he says.

"Then why can't I go with you," I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I don't want you to get hurt or killed," he quietly says.

"I've already got hurt and wished I was- you're the first person that I saw when I woke up, and you've treated me kindly and stuff unlike everyone else," I mumble.

"They just needed to get used to you, and they have now. They trust you, and I'll be back before you can notice," he says kissing me on my lips.

I kiss him back. That kiss just made it harder for me to let him go.

"F-Fine," I mumble as we stop kissing.

"Okay, I need to go wake the guys up, so we can get going. I'll see ya later... yeah," he says.

"Yeah, see you later," I mumble numbly.

"I'll be back before you can notice," he quietly says kissing me on my forehead.

He walks out of the room, and Dr. D helps me to the bed. I lay in the bed trying not to cry as Dr. D carries a sleeping Grace out of the room.

"We can start your training whenever you're ready," he quietly says walking out of the room.

I pull the covers over my head and roll over as the tears start flowing down my face. I eventually cry myself to sleep.


	4. BulletProof Heart

"I'm here to see Ms. Hiroshima," I say walking up to a Drac. 

He looks down at my badge and says, "Follow me this way."

I follow him down a series of passage ways until we reach a room that has a security code lock. He types in 2956, and the doors open. He moves out of the way, and I walk in to see Ms. Hiroshima and Korse standing over a person struggling on a metal table. The closer I get I realize that it's a man with bright blue hair. A Killjoy, of course they never know when to stop. I smile to myself and stand behind Korse. The boy looks to be a little bit older than me. He looks at me with a dazed expression. His eyes have a murky look to them.

"You're just in time. It seems that Dylan here is waking up from all the sedatives we gave him," Ms. Hiroshima says smiling.

"What drugs do you want to use," I ask them.

"Our newest one that causes excruciating pain and then we might reprogram him. Right now, I want him to be aware of everything we're going to do to him," Korse says. 

"Terrific," I say as another smile spreads across my face. I lean back on the table and watch the boy as he works his way through the haze of drugs. It's funny to see a 'brave' little Killjoy being so weak to be caught by us after they say that they're so much stronger than us. 

The boy finally gather enough courage to mumble, "Where the fuck am I?"

Korse and Ms. Hiroshima both look at me and step back. I walk up to him and put a finger on his lips.

"Now, now watch your language," I say.

"Who the hell are you," he asks looking me up and down.

"What did I say about your language? If you keep that up, I'm going to have to inject you with bad stuff that makes your insides feel like they're on fire," I sweetly say.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do. You're a kid, so why are you working for them," he rambles.

"Oh you Killjoys with your little rebel selves. I'm going to be the one asking questions. I'll do it the easy way of the hard way... which will it be," I ask as I pick up a needle.

"The hard... it'll be more fun," he says laughing.

"Fine," I say as I tap the needle. 

I turn around to face him, and I can see panic spread across his face until he quickly regains his composure. I laugh, and he gives me a death glare.

"Scared," I ask.

"Not in the slightest," he shakily says.

I turn his neck to the side and plunge the needle into it. 

As I inject the drug into him, I whisper, "You will be, but if it gets to bad all you have to do is tell us where your so called 'Dr. D' is or even where Gerard or his little group of friends are."

His body begins to convulse as he starts to scream almost immediately. This is all too easy to break them.

I quickly sit up in the bed gasping for air. I can still hear his screams. Dr. D's standing beside me with a needle in his hands. Panic begins to surge through me.

"What's wrong," he softly asks.

"What's in t-the needle," I nervously ask.

"Another dose of the anecdote. You need it, or you'll start feeling the pain again," he says.

"But-t it could be Korse's and Ms. Hiroshima's drugs in it," I stutter.

"How do you know who they are? And of course not. We're completely opposite of them," he says.

"I-I had a nightmare about them, but if Poison's right then they're memories which means I tortured him, and you're one of the good guys... or you guys were my enemies until I did something I can't remember," I ramble on.

"Well, let me give you this, so you won't have another episode," he says.

"Okay," I say nodding my head.

Dr. D gently puts the needle into my arm and injects me with it. A wave of sleepiness immediately washes over me.

"Dr. D," I ask as he walks out of the room.

"Yes, Summer Time," he softly asks.

"Do you know someone named Drew," I sleepily ask him.

His eyes grow wide, and he slowly says, "Y-Yes... I knew of someone by that name. Why?"

"W-Well, that nightmare or memory or whatever it was... was of me, Korse, and this Japanese lady, Ms. Hiroshima were torturing him, and they said we might reprogram him," I mumble.

He nods slightly and walks out with a look of disbelief on his face. I'm slightly worried at first, but the sleepiness soon over weighs it. I fall asleep, and this time I don't have any nightmares. I wake up to my stomach rumbling. I've only ate one time in a couple of days. I slowly get out of the bed and go into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and quickly get out. I've been avoiding mirrors so far, but I notice that there's a mirror underneath a tower hanging on the wall. I hesitantly take it off, and staring back at me is a strange girl who is bruised all over and who has dull brown eyes. Thinking about it, I don't even remember what I looked like. I quickly turn away and put on some clothes that are laying in the bathroom. I walk out of the bathroom to find Dr. D and Grace walking.

"Hi," she excitedly.

"Hi. Dr. D do you think I can change my look around," I ask.

"Hmmmm.... I do have boxes of hair dye," he says.

"That'll do," I say.

"Okay, then follow me," he says.

"Okay," I say following him.

Grace puts her hand in mine, and we walk behind him. We follow him into his office, and he opens a closet. There's hair dye boxes stack up to the ceiling. The first one my eyes land on is a two tone color of neon pink and a lighter shade of pink. Dr. D sees me staring at it, and he picks it up.

"Do you like this color," he asks smiling.

I nod my head as a smile grows on my face.

"Do you know how to dye your hair," he asks.

"No," I say.

"I'll do it for you. Come on," he says.

I sit down on the bed, and Grace sits down in front of me watching Dr. D apply the color to my hair.

"Will it eat her head and spit it out a different color like Party Poison's," Grace asks.

At the mention of his name, my heart sinks.

"Yes, it sure will," he says chuckling.

It takes a long time, but when it's done, I go look in the mirror. Staring back at me this time, is another girl with neon pink hair that starts at the roots, and it gets lighter as it gets towards the ends.

"I love it," I say as I turn back to face him.  
"Good," he says chuckling.  
"Can I do that to my hair," Grace asks.  
"Sorry kiddo, you can when you get way older," he says.

"That's not fair," she pouts.

"Well, you won't have to wait that long," Dr. D says.

"Yeah, I will," she says.

"Hey, Dr. D," I say.

"Huh," he says.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer for me to help you around here," I say.

"Great. We'll get started tomorrow," he says.


	5. Drugs Give Me Drugs

Two Months Later......

It's been two months since Dr. D first started teaching me the way he runs things. He started out teaching me the history of how the world went to Hell. Then we moved into learning the basics of fighting. After that, I soon picked up on how to take apart weapons and out them back together. It just came natural for me. Dr. D was quite impressed with me when I did it within a few hours. I was even shocked with myself. A couple of weeks ago, I've started having terrible flashbacks or memories of me torturing some innocent people, or of me getting tortured endlessly. Every time I go to sleep, it's constant nightmares. I barely get any sleep, and I wake up in pain. I never dis let Dr. D or anyone know about the memories or the pain I went through every night. Party, Jet Star, Ghoul, and Kobra haven't came back. We haven't even had contact with them. I've come to accept that they could be dead, but Dr. D remains hopeful. He's like my dad. He's been taking care of me since Party and the guys left. He gives me advice, and everything a dad would do. Just when I almost reached my breaking point, Dr. D let me work with the chemicals that they use against BL/IND. He thought that I could enhance them to make them deadlier, and I did. Once he let me work with the chemicals on my own, I started mixing things together that could possibly be used to help me calm down. I eventually found the right ingredients you could say. It's a shot that makes me forget about everything for a couple hours or so. I always use it before I go to bed, so no one will suspect anything. I also use it when I'm having a panic attack or something. Right now, I'm sitting in a closet that's in my room because I'm paranoid that Korse is coming to get me p, so he can torture me some more. I pull the shot out of my pocket with shaky hands. I take the cap off, and press it into my arm. I inject the chemicals into my body and slowly get up. I throw the needle away before I forget. The drug soon kicks in... beginning with the tingling sensation in my fingertips and toes. That's when the giggles in my stomach start to bubble. I quietly laugh as I start to get light headed. Why am I in the closet? I stumble out of it and flop down in my bed. I start twirling my hair around my finger as it appears to change colors.   
"Summer Time," Dr. D asks walking into the room.  
"What's up Dr. D," I giggle.  
"Are you okay," he asks.

"A okay," I say trying to do a thumbs up, but I can't figure out how it goes.

"What's wrong," he asks taking a step forward.

"How does a thumbs up go again," I ask him.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong. Now. Summer Time," he says.

"I dunno. A tiny shot makes all the bad thoughts go away," I say laughing.

"What shot," he asks with a worried tone.

I shrug my shoulders as he walks to the trashcan. Why is he going to look in there? He stands back up with a needle in his hand.

"What the hell is this," he asks.

"A needle," I say.

Anyone can tell that's a needle. Dr. D walks over to me and shines a light in my eyes.

"Hey what's that for," I ask.

"What was in that needle," he quickly asks rummaging through drawers.

"I can't remember," I say as I settle into my bed.

"I can't believe you would do this," he says.

"Imma go to sleep," I mumble closing my eyes.

When I wake up, Dr. D is standing over me.

"Hi," I mumble sitting up.

"What the hell was in that shot," he quickly asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie.

"This one," he says pulling it out of his pocket.

"How did you find that," I ask.

"I found you last night acting like you were as high as a kite, and I figured out the rest," he says.

I don't say anything. I just look down at the ground.

"Are you going to tell me why you used it and how much is there left," he asks.

"I-It helps me forget when I feel paranoid and stuff. I remember every part of them torturing me, or me torturing people. I hate it. I've been so depressed and stuff. There's days when I've felt like ending it all. Now that Party's been gone for a long time with no contact; they're probably dead. I made the drug up in my spare time. There's some more left, but I can just make more," I quietly mumble.

"I can help you. All you had to do is tell me. Don't give up hope so soon. They've done this before. You won't be making anymore," he softly says.

"I have to have it," I quickly say.

"No you don't," he says.

"Please, you don't understand. It feels like I'm going crazy if I don't use it sometimes," I say.

"It has already had bad side effects on you... You just don't realize it. It's made your heart get weaker. I've done some tests while you've been asleep," he says.

"Please Dr. D," I say.

"No, and you won't be dealing with any chemicals from now on," he says walking out of the room.


	6. Look Alive, Sunshine

It's been a little over a month since Dr. D caught me high off of the shots. He hasn't let me go near the chemical room since then. Dr. D's also been keeping a close eye on me making sure I was fine, but the truth is I haven't been fine. Ever since I woke up here, I was a lost cause. The only one who was the one that could bring me back from the edge was Party, and I haven't heard from him or the guys in months. I put on a fake smile and act when the truth is that I'm dying on the inside. All I do is sit around here training for what I don't know.

"Summer Time," Dr. D says.

"Yeah," I ask looking up from the book I'm reading.

"I need you, Hay Bear, and Atomic Pony to take Grace with you on a mission to get her distant family out of Zone 4 before BL/IND gets them first," he says.

"An actual mission," I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, so go get your gear and meet them in the car out front," he says walking away.

I quickly get off of the bed and run to the closet. I get a pair of dark blue tights, blue jean shorts, a black and dark purple jacket that says 'killjoys make some noise' on the back of it and a little sun on the shoulder , a gray tank top, and black combat boots. I quickly change into the clothes, and Grace hands me my mask and my purple ray gun.

"Thanks kiddo," I say.

"I'm not a kid," she says trying not to smile.

"You're eleven, and that's still a kid," I say laughing.

"But I'm not," she says.

"Come on, we don't have time to stand around her talking," I say sticking my hand out for her.

She takes it, and we walk out of my room.

"Good luck and come back soon," Dr. D says as he hugs Grace and me.

"I will," I say smiling at him.

Grace and I meet Hay Bear and Atomic Pony in the car. It's a blue car with random drawings and writings on it.

"You ready to go kick some Dracs' asses," Atomic Pony asks as I get in the driver's seat.

"Hell yeah," I say chuckling as Grace high fives Hay Bear.

We pull out of the diner head towards Zone 5. Atomic Pony turns the radio on, and a group called My Chemical Romance is playing. They're amazing... like really, really holy shit amazing.

"It's Party and the guys," Grace excitedly says as she starts singing, "Nanananananana."

"That's P-Party singing," I stutter in disbelief.

"Yeah. They're amazing. They used to be really big until Better Living and the world going to Hell, but they still play every once and a while," Hay Bear says.

"Oh," I mumble looking out at the desert as I drive.

A couple of hours pass, and the sun's just now setting. There hasn't been a single sign of trouble. I let out a yawn.

"We need to find somewhere to rest. We're out of Zone 6, so we need to be careful," Atomic Pony says.

"What's that," I ask pointing to some makeshift tents.

"Lets go look," Hay Bear says as I turn the car off.

"Grace stay behind me just in case," I say helping her out.

She nods, and we slowly walk towards the tents. I pull out my ray gun, and there's remains of a fire and cans of food. There's no one here... they either abandoned it themselves or got taken away by some Dracs. My foot hits something, and I pick it up.

"Oh my God," I gasp.

"What is it," Hay Bear asks.

"It's Party's little key chain thing," I say showing her the blue little head.

"Where are they," Grace asks looking around.

"We're not stay here. We need to find somewhere else to stay," I mumble turning around as I walk to the car.

"We need to look for other clues to where they could be," Atomic Pony says.

"Look for it yourself," I quietly mumble as I get in the car.

They're dead. I knew it all along. I can't believe I'm feeling like this over them... especially Party. I only knew him for a couple of days anyway. I lay the key chain in the cup holder, and I notice that there's a white powder on my fingers. What could that be? Being the weirdo I am, I sniff it. It doesn't smell funny, so maybe it's dust or something. I wipe it on my shorts. A couple seconds later, I start to get really sleepy. My eyelids feel like they're being dragged down by anchors. I lay my head on the steering wheel, and before I know it, I'm falling asleep.

"Wake up," Grace frantically says shaking me awake.

"Wha-," I slur sitting up.

Shit, my head hurts, and I'm still extremely sleepy.

"There's a lot of Dracs, and Hay Bear's hurt," she says.

It takes me a minute to process what she's saying.

"Stay in here," I slur shaking my head to try and wake up.

"Are you okay," she asks as I get out.

"Yeah. Stay here and shot any Drac that comes near you," I slur as I slam the door.

Everything's blurry, but I can clearly see blood surrounding Hay Bear. Atomic Pony's trying to get to her ray run that's on the ground. I stumble towards them, but a Drac steps in my way. I shoot him before he has a chance to do anything. Luckily my aim isn't effected by whatever's wrong with me. The Dracs surrounding Hay Bear don't see me, so I shoot all three of them. I stumble over to Hay Bear who's fallen on the ground.

"Where are you hurt," I slur bending down.

"My stomach," she groans.

I move her hands away from her stomach and pull up her shirt. There's a wound right in the middle of her stomach. She'll be lucky if she walks away from this. I rip her shirt and press down hard on the wound.

She whimpers, and I slur, "Try to hold this down on it hard, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nods, and I pat her on the shoulder and give her a comforting look. I stagger up and run over to Atomic Pony, but a man that I know all too well steps out in front of me.

"K-Korse," I stutter backing away from him.

"Hello Jenny," he says smirking.

"You're not real. This can't be real... it's all in my head," I mumble.

"I never thought you would survive after all that torture, and us leaving you out in Zone 6 to die," he says steeping forward.

I step back, and my heart feels like it's about to burst.

"I bet you know all about the Killjoys now... don't you," he asks.

I shake my head trying to clear it up, but it doesn't work.

He chuckles and says, "I see you must've found the little key chain that we sprinkled with a drug."

What the hell? Now I remember that I started feeling weird after I found that key chain!

"I think we'll take you and Grace in alive. You two have such valuable information that we need, and we can always get it out with a bit or a lot of torture," he says grabbing me.

"No," I loudly say as I start fighting.

"Please you're no match for me especially with the sedative in your system," he whispers in my ear.

"But I am you son of a bitch," Atomic Pony says as she punches him in the face.

She grabs me, and she starts dragging me to the car.

"We can't leave Hay Bear," I slur.

"She's dead... I just checked now come on," she says as Dracs shot at us.

"B-But," I stutter looking back at her.

"We have to fucking go now," she says pushing me in the car and hopping into the driver's seat.

We start driving away, and I'm shaking uncontrollably.


	7. Demolition Lovers

I continue to shake. Why can't I stop shaking? My heart beat's still beating like crazy, and I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack at any moment. The only thing that's keeping that from happening is Grace who's clinging to me crying, and the drug that was on the key chain. I lay my head against the window and soon fall asleep. When I wake up this time, my head's cleared up, and I've stopped shaking. Atomic Pony and Grace are sitting in the front of the car eating the food out of the cans.

"Are you better now," Atomic Pony asks me.

"Y-Yeah," I say as she hands me the food.

"What time is it anyways," I ask noticing that the sky's black.

"It's probably about five in the afternoon. You slept a really long time," she says.

"We need to start moving again," I say as I take a bite of the food.

"You need to rest," she says.

"I'm fine. Here I'll let you two finish eating, and I'll drive," I say as I quickly down another three bites.

"I'll drive. I still think you're too shaken up by what happened yesterday," she says with concern on her face.

"I'm fine really," I say as Grace crawls in the back, and I climb in the front.

"Fine," Atomic Pony finally says as she walks around the car to the passenger seat.

I start driving towards the outer limits of Zone 5. We're almost to Zone 4 then we can hopefully get in and get out. I don't want to stay out here longer than I have to. As we're about to cross the border into Zone 4, we hear yelling in the distance.

"Do you see that," Atomic Pony asks.

"Killjoys fighting Dracs all the way out here," I say.

"They need help, and we need to help them," Grace says.

I stop the car and say, "Stay in this car Grace. You know the drill."

Atomic Pony and I quickly get out of the car, and I put on my mask and bandanna to cover up my face, and she puts on her sunglasses. We run towards them. It seems like they're winning, but the one wearing the space helmet's on the ground crawling for his gun. I run behind the Drac and shoot him in his back. He falls to the ground with a thud, and the Killjoy wearing the space helmet grabs his gun and gets up. I turn around to see if anyone else needs help, but they're finishing the remaining Dracs off. I turn back to the man wearing the space helmet, and he slowly takes it off.

"Thanks for that. I thought I was about to be ghosted," he says smiling.

Oh my dear God. This cannot be happening.

"It's y-you," I mumble gawking at him.

"Do I know you," he asks.

I take off my mask and bandanna, and he tilts his head to the side.

"Summer Time," Party yells pulling me into a hug.

"Party," I say as I bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't recognize you with you hair dyed like that," he says as he pulls me closer to him.

"I didn't recognize you with that space helmet on," I mumble.

"I've missed you like hell," he mumbles.

"I've missed you too... you wouldn't understand how much I've missed you," I say.

"That is not Summer Time," Kobra says in disbelief as Atomic Pony leads them towards us.

"It is you asshole," I say turning around.

"Someone's became more confident," Kobra says.

"And sassy," Ghoul says.

"Almost like Poison," Jet says.

"Oh shut up," I say as I notice Party's arm still around me.

"Grace, you can come out now," I call beckoning for her to come out of the car.

The moment I say that, she comes running as fast as she can out of the car.

"You guys are alive," she yells as they give her a big group hug.

"Did you doubt us kid," Kobra asks smiling.

"Not for a second," she quickly says smiling up at him.

"Maybe we should move this reunion into somewhere less out in the open," Atomic Pony says.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll show you three where we've been hiding out," Party says.

"Okay," we say.

Party and I reluctantly let go of each other. Atomic Pony, Grace, and I hop in the car and follow the guys to an abandoned little motel about thirty minutes from where we were just at. I park the car beside the guys' car, and I quickly get out. Party and I quickly walk to each other, and he wraps his arm around my waist.

He leans down and whispers, "Come with me."

He wraps his hand around mine, and he leads me up a flight of stairs to a room.

"So this is where you've been staying instead of coming home like you said," I quietly ask hugging myself.

"We've been trying to complete the mission, but it's taking a lot longer than we planned because of all the Dracs and Korse. I've been wanting to come home ever since I left the diner and you. Why," he says walking towards me.

"Because I've literally been going through so much hell since you left," I mumble trying not to cry.

"What do you mean," he softy asks.

"Memories and paranoia," I mumble as a tear slips down my cheek.

He tips my head up so that I'm looking at him, and he wipes the tear away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I'm not leaving you again. I promise you that," he whispers before kissing me.

I kiss him back. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. That's when we hear a knock on the door. Party sighs and walks over to the door.

"What," he asks opening the door to find Kobra and Jet standing there.

"We were wondering where you two went off to," Kobra says.

"And to tell you to make good choices," Jet says smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean," I ask walking towards them.

"Oh you know what he means," Kobra says laughing.

"N-," I start to say.

"Hell, it means don't do anything like this," Jet says pushing Kobra against the wall.

Kobra looks slightly taken back, but when Jet starts palming him through his pants, Kobra moans and tips his head back slightly. Party quickly shuts the door and slowly turns around.

"Are they um," I ask.

"Yes. They have something going on between them, and Jet Star loves to show them off," Party says running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh," I say.

"Now where were we," he says kissing me.

I walk backwards until he pushes me down on the bed. Party begins kissing my neck, an I tip my head back, so he can have more space to kiss. He gently starts sucking on a spot under my ear, and I let out a tiny moan. I can feel him smirk against my skin, and my hands move under his shirt. I help him take his jacket off, and then I slip his shirt off of him. He pushes me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me. His legs are on each side of my hips. Party takes my shirt off, and I can't help but to giggle.

"What," he asks chuckling.

"I don't know," I say smiling up at him.

He smirks and starts kissing my stomach slowly working his way up. I bite my lip and lift up my stomach for him to kiss it. He gently nips after each kiss. I tug at his blue jeans, and he laughs. I quickly unbutton them, and he's down to his boxers. I look down at smirk at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh shut up," he mumbles before pressing his lips against mine.

His tongue's searching for an entrance, and I let it in. His hands trail down to my pants, and he takes them and my underwear off. He quickly takes off my bra. He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to my belly button.

Time Lapse

We lay there in the sheets. I'm laying on top of him on my stomach, and he has his arms wrapped around me. He reaches up smiling and moves a strand of hair to behind my ear.

"I never thought of you as a moaner until just a few minutes ago," he whispers.

"And I never thought of you as an aggressive person," I say pecking him on his lips.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he says as I run my fingers through his hair.

"You didn't hurt me," I say smiling.

"Are you sure," he asks.

"I'm sure," I say laying my head on his chest.

"Good," he says kissing me on my forehead.

I eventually fall asleep. I wake up to Party nuzzling his head into the crock of my neck.

"What are you doing," I giggle.

"We need to go downstairs with the guys, Grace, and Atomic Pony, and I thought that was a good way to wake you up," he says smiling.

"Can't we stay here forever and not worry about anything," I ask kissing him on the chest.

He groans, "No, but God I wish we could."

"Fine," I mumble and get up.


	8. We All Go To Hell

I slowly put my clothes back on, and Party does the same. I put my hair in a messy braid, and Party opens the door for me. He wraps his hand around mine, and we walk downstairs. When we walk into the lobby, everyone's standing around eating out of cans. Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Atomic Party give us looks.

"What's so funny," Party asks.

"We heard some very... interesting noises all last night," Jet Star says laughing.

"Oh my God," I mumble putting my head on Party's shoulder.

"Yeah, the sounds were scaring me until Pony told me that it was some wild animals outside, and that they couldn't hurt us," Grace says nodding her head.

I can feel all the blood rush to my face, and I glance at Party. His face is as red as his hair.

"Ughhh fuck me Posion," Kobra moans as he walks past us.

"Shut the fuck up Kid," Party says.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Jet growls as he pushes Kobra against the wall.

"Stop it. Grace is right there in case you two haven't noticed," I hiss at the both of them.

"We know, but we're quieter than you two," Kobra says smirking.

"A lot more quieter," Jet nods in agreement.

"I'm going to kill you three," Party says face planting.

"What about Atomic," Ghoul asks.

"She didn't do anything," I snap.

"Whatever. Lets finish eating then get going," Party says.

"Whatever you say slut," Ghoul whispers as he walks by laughing.

"I'll help you kill them," I tell Party.

"Good," he says as Pony hands him a can of food.

I sit down in the floor and fix Grace's hair as she plays with her radio player. She touches a button and that 'Nanana' song starts to play.

"That reminds me I never did know you guys were in a band," I say looking at Party.

"That was a long time ago, but we still play together occasionally," he says.

"Well you can sing freaking incrediable," I say.

"Thanks," he says turning red.

"Welcome," I say as he hands me his can of food.

I start eating, and everyone stats singing along.

"Well, isn't this a happy little scene," a sickening familar voice says.

I freeze and drop the can of food. Jet Star, Atomic Pony, Kobra Kid, and Fun Ghoul pull out their ray guns and jump up as I sit there in fear.

"Korse," Party hisses.

"Hello Gerard," he says smiling.

"It's Party Posion," he snaps.

Atomic Pony helps me up and drags me back to stand with Grace. Korse is standing there surrounded by about ten Dracs. Grace hugs my leg, and Party steps closer to me. I grab his free arm, and Korse laughs.

"So I see you and Jenny have a thing going on between each other," he chuckles.

"Leave her alone," Party snaps.

"Boys you know what to do," he says as the Dracs run at us and start shooting.

We quickly run out of the motel, so we will have more room to fight. There's more Dracs.

Party drags me and Grace outside, but three Dracs and Korse are coming after us. Party turns around and shoots, and I grab my ray gun out of my belt and start shooting.

"Take Grace and run," he says.

"No," I say.

"Grace go in the car and shoot any Drac that comes at you," I say, and she goes running off.   
I watch her until she reaches and locks herself in the car. I turn to see everyone collasped on the ground except for Korse and his Dracs.   
"What did you do to them," I quietly ask him looking down at Party.  
"This little weapon right here is something that knocks people right out," he says smiling.   
"Summer Time," Grace grunts as she's being dragged by two Dracs.  
"Leave her alone," I snap.  
"No," he says shooting me in my leg.   
"Fuck," I grunt as I grab my leg.   
I drop my ray gun, and my veins feel like they have led in them.   
"You should fall asleep within a couple of minutes," Korse whispers moving a loose strand of hair out if my face.  
I flinch, and he chuckles.  
"Come here darling," he says as I try to move away.  
My legs are too weak, and I collapse, but Korse catches me.  
"You're a fucking creep," I hiss.  
"I know darling," he whispers.  
My eyes start to get heavy as he picks me up bridal style. I catch Party just waking up.  
"Party," I weakly say as he looks up at me with big eyes.  
"I think we should speed up the progess don't you think," Korse says pressing that special ray gun to my head.   
I flinch, and he pulls the trigger. Darkness takes over my vision, and after that I can't feel anything.

Party's P.O.V.

After Korse shot me with the ray gun, I fell to the ground unconscious. When I woke up, Korse had Summer Time in his arms. She looked so helpless.   
"Party," she weakly said.  
God, I want to help her, but I can't move. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for laying a hand on her and Grace. Grace is struggling to get out of the grasp of a Drac. One of the Dracs has her radio player trying to figure out how it works. Man they're idiots. Korse smirks and looks down at me.   
"I think we should speed up the progess don't you think," he asks as he pulls out a ray gun.   
The same ray gun he used on me. He presses it to her chin and pulls the trigger. No no no no no if he killed her I'll kill him and every single Drac. Her arms fall to her side, and her head falls to her chest.  
"Don't worry. She isn't dead. We need her for some information then maybe we'll reprogram her or just kill her. It depends on what we feel like. Say goodbye to both of them Gerard," Korse says.  
You're going to fucking regret it. A car pulls out of nowhere, and the Dracs put Grace in it.   
Just before Korse and Summer Time get in the car, he turns around and says, "Keep. Running."


	9. 'The Only Hope For Me Is You'

When I wake up I'm strapped down to a metal bed. My head's still fuzzy, but I can remember what happened. Korse took Grace and me away from them... from Party, and now who knows what they'll do. I pull at the straps, but they don't budge. I hear a door ope and high heels clicking on the floor. I try to see who it is, but there's no way I can turn all the way around with these straps. The woman finally steps where I can see her, and to my disbelief it's Mrs. Hiroshima and Korse. She smiles, and I start fighting against the restraints even harder.

"Hello Jenny. I never thought I would see you again," she says.

"Why? Because you thought I was as good as dead when you left me out there beaten and broken. Well guess what I'm alive and well, and you're not going to do anything to break me," I hiss at her.

"Don't be so sure," she says.

"A lot of things have changed since you were last here. We've heightened the security and changed the way we run things around here," Korse says leaning back on a table.

"Yes. For example we make teenagers starting at the age of 15 go to a special kind of school that teaches the boys how to be successful Better Living business men, and that teaches the girls how to take care of their future children, how to run a household, and how to have a job. Then starting when a child has reached the age of eighteen they are required to pick a partner that they want to spend thier future with. Then they must have a child every three years until the age of thirty because Better Living's population has been decreasing. We also made a new little toy that gets information out of people," Mrs. Hiroshima says smiling.

"If we decide to reprogram you and not kill you, we'll program you with everything that the school will teach because your eighteenth birthday day is only a little less than a month away," Korse says.

"Do, and I fucking kill you," I snap.

Mrs. Hiroshima looks down at something on her wrist, and a panicked look crosses her face.

It quickly disappears, and she says, "We need to get this show on the road. Now."

Korse picks up a needle with a green looking liquid inside the syringe.

"Stay the hell away from me," I shakily say as he step closer to me with the needle coming closer to my arm.

He chuckles and presses the needle into my arm. I hiss and bite my lip. Almost immediately my vision starts to fade in and out, and everything seems to warp into different shapes and people. Korse and Mrs. Hiroshima disappear, and Party and Dr. D appear.

"Party? Dr. D," I nervously ask as I stop struggling against the restraints.

"Hey Summer Time. It's me," Party says smiling.

"What's happening? Korse and her were just right here, and I'm still tied up," I whimper looking down at the restraints.

"It's okay. You started hallucinating again, and we had to strap you down for your own protection," he softly says.

"Oh," I mumble.

"But I need to know where the Killjoy Headquarters is," he says.

"Why do you need to know that? You know where it is," I say.

"Party," Dr. D says giving Party a stern glance.

"Yes," he asks.

"They're almost here," Dr. D says.

"Who's almost here, Dr. D," I ask.

Party quickly walk over to me and digs his fingernails into my arm.

"Where is the headquarters," he hisses.

My vision starts to get blurry again, and I start to sweat really bad. Suddenly Korse and Mrs. Hiroshima reappear.

"Korse," I whimper trying to scramble back.

"How did it work," Mrs. Hiroshima asks.

"The Killjoys and their anecdotes," Korse mumbles.

"We're running out of time. They'll be here in less than ten minutes. We need to get her connected to the reprogramming device," Mrs. Hiroshima says.

"What about the information," Korse asks.

"We'll take a Killyjoy alive, and get the information out of him. Right now get her connected to the machine and start it," Mrs. Hiroshima instructs as she walks out of the room.

"Don't do it Korse. Just kill me. I know you want to kill me, so do it," I beg as he walks away and starts messing with a metal helmet.

"I would love to do that, but I'm not risking my life over your pathetic one," he says as he puts a helmet on my head.

I begin to fight as hard as I can against the restraints until I can feel them digging into my skin.

"Don't do it Korse," I say.

"I'll love seeing you when you get reprogrammed. You won't have that snarky attitude, and you'll be much more compliant," he says as he tightens the helmet on my head.

Headphones go in my ears, a strap tightens and connects under my chin, and my whole head's under the helmet. There's a sharp pain, and everything goes black. I can feel as though piece by piece of who I am is slipping away.

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a Killjoy, and my best friends are Party Posion, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Atomic Pony, and Grace.'

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a Killjoy, and my best friends are Party Posion, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Atomic Pony, and.... and Who?!

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a Killjoy, and my best friends are Party Posion, Kobra Kid, and Fun Ghoul.'

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a Killjoy, and my best friend is Party Posion.'

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a Killjoy, and there's someone who I should remember, but I can't.'

'My name is Summer Time. I'm a... a.. Battery City citizen who's a student at Better Living High School.'

'My name is Jennifer (Jenny) Tucker. I'm a... Battery City citizen who's a soon to be house wife and mother. I will take care of my future family, and obey the laws of Battery City.'

The words continue to repeat throughout my head over and over again until that's the only thing I'm thinking about.


End file.
